


Teasing

by OneTrueFangirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Smut, main relationship SinJa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueFangirl/pseuds/OneTrueFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar goes too far with his no sex teasing and Sinbad finally does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

Sinbad almost snapped his cellphone in half reading his boyfriends message. That albino beauty was teasing him and he couldn't take it anymore! It’s been a whole month that he hasn't fucked his lover on their shared bed. It wasn't fair that he was taking this so far!

"Is Jafar still not giving you sex?" Sharrkan asked sitting on top of the table leaning his arms on Masrur's head. Masrur also had his arm wrapped around him so he wouldn't fall. Sinbad's groan answered the Heliohapt making him laugh.

"That's weird the reason why you two stopped was because of finals." Pisti recalled. "But finals has been over for a week now."

  
"I know!" Sinbad banged the table with his fist. "So you would think he'd reward me by letting me make love to him until he can't walk!"

  
"TMI Sinbad." Judal laughed walking up to them hand in hand with a smiling Aladdin.

  
"Like you care." Sinbad huffed. He didn't feel like dealing with Judal's stupid behavior.

"You're right I don't." he smirked taking a seat with Aladdin on his lap.

"Don't be rude Jugemu. Sinbad's stressed." Aladdin sighed at Judal's laughter. He decided to ignore his boyfriend’s actions for now and faced Sinbad. "Why isn't he letting you have sex?"

  
Sinbad shrugged not really sure himself. "I don't know. Every time we're making out and I'm about to take it to the next level he stops. He makes up excuses like he has to go somewhere. He has stuff to do. Or he isn't in the mood!"

  
"Maybe he isn't interested in an old man like you." Judal teased making Sinbad glare at him.

  
"I'm three years older than you!"

  
"Still old, old man!" Judal was smacked on the head by a pouting Aladdin.

  
"Stop it. And I highly doubt that’s it. Jafar loves Sinbad very much." Aladdin smiled reassuring Sinbad.

  
"Then why won't he let me have sex with him!?" Sinbad whined laying his head on the table.

"Maybe he's teasing." The group turned around seeing Titus with his arms around Sphintus arm.

"Hi Titus." Aladdin greeted making him smile.

  
"Hi Aladdin." he waved at everyone else who waved back before taking a seat.

"What do you mean by teasing?" Sinbad questioned looking at the blonde who giggled.

"I did the same thing to Sphintus once. I denied him sex for over a month."

  
"It was a very slow month..." Sphintus groaned recalling that time.

"He finally snapped at one point and had his way with me like I wanted." Titus blushed softly. Sphintus practically threw him to the nearest bed they could find before proceeding to have his way with him. "It was fantastic." he purred softly snuggling against the other who kissed his forehead back.

"Why do that though?" Sinbad questioned not getting the point.

  
"Spices up sex. Our sex life wasn't boring or anything I just wanted to try something new." Titus smirked. "Sphintus is always so gentle with me I guess I wanted to see what it was like if he took complete control."

  
Sinbad blinked thinking about it. He was always very gentle with Jafar not wanting to hurt him in any way. Was his lover tired of that? Did he really want to rough it up a bit more?

  
"Sex is always fun when you switch it up a bit." Aladdin added since he and Judal recently got into cosplay in bed. Well more like Aladdin dresses in whatever perverted outfit Judal wants and has his way with him. Not that Aladdin minds he welcomes it.

  
"You can always try different places besides the bed." Sharrkan smirked. Masrur was strong so when they were horny he'd usual pin the other on some surface and make him cry out in pleasure.

Sinbad suddenly smirked. He remembered Jafar once asked why he was so gentle with him. That he wasn't some doll. That should've told him that he wanted something different. He felt so stupid realizing it now. "I believe I have somewhere to be." he excused himself leaving the others.

"Good luck~" They all waved him goodbye.

~~~

Jafar hmmed loudly as he continued cooking. He was alone at the moment so he didn't mind it. His thoughts were focused on Sinbad at the moment though. He wondered how the other was holding up with his teasing. Yeah he really was trying to get the other to snap. Ever since he was forced into that sleep over with the girls plus Aladdin, Titus, and Kouha. They began talking about their sex life and forced Jafar to share his. Since it was so plain they gave him the idea of spicing it up a bit. Though Sinbad was taking so long to snap he was debating on giving up on his little scheme. He missed being touched by Sinbad.

"Take me anyway the wind blows~ Don't stop! Love the way you make me float~ Right up off my tip toes~!" Jafar began singing out loud to the radio not caring since the house was empty. "It's a long way down so don't let me fall. You got me feeling ten feet tall! Every kiss is like the fourth of July. I feel like I'm about to fly~! Hey boy got me off my tip toes~ Don't stop! Kiss me and away we'll go! Whoa oh oh~ wh-AHHH SIN!" Jafar suddenly blushed madly seeing Sinbad grinning as soon as he turned around. He wasn't suppose to be home yet!

"You really should sing more often." Sinbad commented thinking how adorable Jafar looked blushing like he was. "You have a lovely voice."

Jafar turned away not wanting to hear it. "Please don't say such stupid things Sin."

  
"Alright then." Sinbad hugged the other from behind. "Let’s have sex."

  
Jafar sighed rolling his eyes. "Sin I'm making dinner."

  
Sinbad reached over turning off the stove. "We'll order take out afterwards."

  
"Sin!" Jafar groaned. They didn't need to order take out he was perfectly capable of making dinner! "Honestly I can make dinner jus-mmhhm!"

  
Sinbad suddenly kissed the other to silence him. He was not letting Jafar get away this time.

Jafar pushed the other away panting. "Sin what are you-mhm!" Jafar found it rather annoying that he kept being interrupted by kisses. Though the other side of him was screaming for so much more. He gasped feeling a hand cup his ass before Sinbad's tongue dove into his mouth. He felt himself being lifted onto the counter as Sinbad continuing kissing him. Jafar finally pulled away trying to regain his breath. "Sin-"

"Oh no." Sinbad smirked lifting Jafar's shirt up. "You're not getting away from me this time. I've been far too patient with you. I think you need a punishment." he said nipping around Jafar's chest. All his old marks were gone and he couldn't have that now. Jafar was his and he needed to show it.

Jafar’s blush deepen at the others words. This is exactly what he wanted. Still, he needed to tease some more. “You could at least say it nicely…”

“Fine.” Sinbad pulled away from the others chest to look up at the other’s dark eyes. “I want to lovingly bend you over and lovingly fuck the shit out of you. Happy?”

Jafar’s breathe hitched hearing those words. Sinbad was mad. Very mad. He’s body shook lightly in anticipation for the pleasure he’s been waiting for. “Yes.” He gasped grabbing the others face and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Sinbad wasn’t the only one suffering. Jafar had his needs too.

Sinbad blinked at Jafar not expecting that response. He smirked soon after though picking up Jafar and tossing him over his shoulder. He then walked out of the kitchen heading towards their room.

  
“S-sin! What are you doing?” Jafar demanded not liking the fact that he was being carried in such a way.

“Going to our bed so I can properly punish you. I don’t want to get the kitchen dirty.” He explained pinching the others butt cheek making him yelp. Oh yes, Jafar was definitely getting punished for teasing him for a whole month. He opened the door to their room before kicking it shut and tossing Jafar onto the bed. He grabbed the bottom of his own shirt easily taking it off before climbing on top of Jafar.

Black eyes only stared in awe at the others chest biting his lips. Not that he would ever admit it out loud but Sinbad had such a great body. It was practically god like. So perfectly fit. He reached out touching the others chest tracing his abs.

A hand suddenly grabbed his wrist stopping him from touching the other. “Who gave you permission to touch?” Golden eyes glowed dangerous making Jafar whimper softly. “You’re being punished remember?” Sinbad reminded him as he pulled the others shirt up. Though instead of taking it off completely he tied it around his wrist then to the headboard. “That should keep you from touching.” He smirked going back down the others chest and sucking on his nipple.

Jafar moaned rather loudly. He felt so much more sensitive since he hasn’t been touch like this in so long. And maybe he also enjoyed being helpless under Sinbad’s care too much. “Sin…Sin please.” He cried out when his other nipple was suddenly pinched.

“I’m sorry.” Sinbad chuckled sitting up to take a good look at his lover. Jafar really was losing it at such simple touches. He was already panting heavily and his eyes were completely blown in arousal. “But I don’t think you have any say in what I get to do with you.” He palmed the other others erection making Jafar jolt up to the touch.

  
“Don’t…” Jafar panted still trying to move his body closer to Sinbad’s. “Please don’t tease me…please Sin. I want to touch you too…” he begged softly looking into the others golden eyes. He doubted he could last long if he continued to tease him like this.

“I’ll take it into consideration.” Sinbad hmmed unbuttoning Jafar’s pants before licking his clothed erection. “Look at you. So excited.” He pointed out as he pulled off Jafar’s pants and underwear.

Jafar suddenly felt very embarrassed and turned away not wanting Sinbad to see. He tried to cover himself with his legs but Sinbad kept them apart. “Sin don-wahh!” Jafar’s legs were suddenly lifted up in the air exposing him completely. “What are you doing!?”

  
“So noisy.” Sinbad licked lips at the sight of Jafar’s cute little hole twitching for him. He leaned over licking it causing Jafar to squeak. This was completely new to both of them. Though it didn’t seem like either of them opposed it as Jafar began to moan every time Sinbad licked his entrance. It really was a whole differently experience. Sinbad decided to get a little bolder as he dipped his tongue inside the other.

Jafar’s breathe hitched not expecting that at all. “S-sin I-Ahhh! Sin…” Jafar couldn’t even form sentences with how blank his mind was getting. It felt too good. It felt so good because it was Sinbad. But this still wasn’t enough. He wanted Sinbad completely. “Sin I want- mmm~ I want you! Sin! Pl-please!” Jafar begged tugging at the restraints on his wrist.

Sinbad decided to give Jafar a little mercy. He pulled away from the other letting Jafar’s hips lay back down on the bed. “I love it when you say my name Jafar.” He cooed grabbing the lube from the night stand. He dipped his fingers in it as he continued to stare at Jafar’s lustful gaze. “Let’s make you say it some more.” He grinned positioning his fingers at the entrance.

“Wait!” Jafar suddenly shouted making Sinbad stop completely. He gulped before continuing. “Untie me Sin. Please. I want to pleasure you too…” he panted hoping Sinbad would him some mercy. Though if he didn’t he’d probably wouldn’t mind much.

Sinbad blinked at Jafar’s begging before smiling. He’d give him the other this. It was all to spice up their sex life after all. He leaned over Jafar to untie the binding. “There its off-“ Sinbad was suddenly tackled with Jafar on top of him.

“That was cruel Sin…” Jafar panted sitting on top of the other as he removed the belt. “You wouldn’t let me touch you when I really wanted to.” He unbuttoned Sinbad’s jeans pulling them down a bit. “And all I wanted to do was give you pleasure.” He whispered leaning down as he pulled out Sinbad’s cock giving it a few pumps. He then began to lick his entire shaft before giving his head open mouth kisses.

Sinbad groaned as Jafar’s skilled mouth continued to do work. He could get used to this naughty Jafar. Their sex life would not be the same after tonight. “God Jafar.” He bit his lips as the other moaned around his shaft. He really was too good at this. He wanted a better view of it all so he sat up on his elbows watching Jafar do his magic. Now that he thought about it he still needed to prepare Jafar. “Alright.” He tugged on the white hair to get him to stop and look up at him. Though with his cock still in Jafar’s mouth it was almost sad to stop this erotic sight. “Come up here. We haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

Jafar nodded letting Sinbad go with a wet pop. He crawled closer to Sinbad kissing the other as he got comfortable in his lap. He moaned into the kissed filling Sinbad’s finger slowly begin to stretch him.

“Damn Jafar you’re so tight.” Sinbad groaned into the kiss. A month without sex can really make a difference. “Can’t wait for my cock to be so deep inside you.” He smirked when Jafar whined at the words tightening around his finger some more.

Jafar moaned even louder when he felt a second finger enter him. He wrapped his arms around the others neck panting harshly as he tried to relax against the intrusions. He flinched when the third finger went inside and dug his nails onto Sinbad’s shoulders as he hissed.

“Relax Jafar.” Sinbad whispered as he tried to find the spot that drove Jafar wild. “Just a little more.” he said when Jafar suddenly groaned louder than usually. Sinbad chuckled knowing he found what he was looking for and continued hitting that spot to drive Jafar mad.

“S-sin. I want…I want you inside. Now!” Jafar panted riding those fingers like no tomorrow. God he really missed this. Sinbad always knew how to make him feel so good.

“Of course.” Sinbad pulled out his fingers laying Jafar on his back again. He then took off his pants and underwear completely before leaning over the nightstand to find a condom. Now where was it?

“Sin.” Jafar called back his attention. “No condom. I want to feel all of Sin.” He panted reaching out for him.

Sinbad stopped searching for the stupid plastic and smiled at Jafar. “As you wish.” He leaned down to kiss the other and letting him wrap his arm around his neck. “I’m going in.”

Jafar nodded groaning when he felt himself be stretch far more than he was suppose to. He took deep breathes to calm down as Sinbad continued to enter him completely. There was some pain since they haven’t done this in so long but god was there pleasure.

“It’s all in.” Sinbad panted leaning back a bit when Jafar let go of him in favor of grabbing the sheets underneath him. He really was a lot tighter than before. It was like their first time all over again. Just not as sloppy. Sinbad wanted nothing more than to move but he had to wait. He didn’t want to risk hurting Jafar.

Jafar suddenly wrapped his legs around Sinbad’s waist making golden eyes meet black ones. “Sin…move.” He whispered softly wanting to feel the other already.

Sinbad nodded slowly pulled out before slamming back in causing Jafar to choke on his own breathe. The other did want it a bit rougher right?

All Jafar was able to do was cry out the others name as he got pounded inside over and over again. It felt so amazing. So raw. He could feel Sinbad completely inside of him. “Sin! Sin! Sin! I-ahhh! So good!” Jafar arched his back wanting to feel so much more.

“God Jafar. You feel amazing.” Sinbad groaned grabbing the others legs and hoisting them over his shoulders to get a better angle. Once Jafar cried out louder he smirked finding the spot again.

Jafar couldn’t take much more. He was going to cum soon though he didn’t want it to stop. “Sin! I’m g-going to cummmm!” Jafar moaned feeling Sinbad become faster.  
“Then cum.” He groaned leaning closer to the other. “Cum by only my dick pounding into you.” Sinbad grinned seeing Jafar’s eyes practically roll to the back of his head from pleasure.

Jafar panting through a few more thrust before screaming Sinbad’s name and cumming over their stomachs. Sinbad followed soon after kissing Jafar as he emptied his load inside the other.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until Sinbad finally decided to pull out. Jafar moaned weakly at the feeling before he turned to his side. It hurt too much to lay on his back right now. Sinbad licked his lips watching his own cum drip down Jafar’s legs, he really loved that sight. It meant Jafar truly was his. He smiled lying next to the other comfortably.

Jafar snuggled against the other feeling completely drained, “That was amazing Sin.”

Sinbad chuckled kissing the others forehead. “Yes it was.” He wrapped his arms carefully around the other so he wouldn’t hurt him. “But next time you want to try something different in bed just tell me. I’d rather not have to go through another month with no sex.”

  
Jafar blinked before laughing softly. It seems he was caught. “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” His voice seemed a little hoarse from all that screaming. He closed his eyes feeling sleep began to take over. “…I love you Sin.” He whispered falling asleep.

Sinbad smiled at the words giving the other a quick kiss. “I love you too Jafar.” He whispered back before falling asleep himself. They’ll clean up in the morning. And have a big breakfast too since they skipped out on dinner.


End file.
